


Firsts

by Azuma_Sayo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Day 1, First Date, Firsts, M/M, first kiss on the cheek, first kiss on the hand, first kiss on the head, first kiss on the lips, first kiss on the nose, first time hand holding, shuakeweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuma_Sayo/pseuds/Azuma_Sayo
Summary: Goro had a lot of firsts with Kurusu Akira, but these seven were the most remarkable ones.





	Firsts

**I**

Goro adjusted his tie for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He was not nervous, this was not a date after all, no matter what Akira Kurusu, his main suspect for the Phantom Thieves case, said. It didn’t matter that the other boy flirted every second sentence and was unbearably sweet the other ones. It also didn’t matter that he had a mop of messy, black hair that made Goro want to go over and run his hands through it or that the other boy smelled like the coffee he made, or that his lips looked absolutely kissable when he bit them in concentration…

Wrong train of thought there. Kurusu was not attractive at all, obviously. The brunette pushed the urge to run a hand through his hair aside and focused on his task. It had taken him rather long to approach the other boy about the offer he had made in the TV-station, but his superiors were getting impatient and he needed to find _some_ sort of lead at least.

So here he was, ten minutes before the appointed time, waiting and fidgeting with his tie because no matter what he did he could swear it was not straight. Why it mattered to him was rather unclear to himself, but it certainly wasn’t because he wanted to look his best for Kurusu, no it was just because he couldn’t be seen looking anything but perfect outside. Yes, that was it. It most definitely had nothing to do with the fact that the messy haired boy always scanned him from head to toe every time they met.

Five minutes before the meeting time Kurusu finally arrived. “You’re early.”

Goro lifted an eyebrow. “So are you.” The raven-haired boy shook his head, chuckling. “Yes well, it would look bad if the one who asked for a date came too late, wouldn’t it?” A pause, then a grin. “And I still arrived after my invited, really Akechi, can’t you let a guy look good on his first date?” Goro blushed, even while reminding himself that this was definitely not a date. This was… this was… an interrogation. Nothing more and nothing less. Now if he could convince his cheeks that they had absolutely no business getting warm…

Another chuckle. Akira stepped forward and led the still red-faced brunette with a little pressure on his lower back to the door. With a small bow he opened it. “After you.” Goro tried to ignore the feeling of warmth from a hand that had already left his back and stepped inside.

**II**

Kurusu was not at the café. Again. Not that that was much of a surprise, the boy often came when it was getting dark. Sometimes Goro wondered where the raven-haired would spend his day when he only arrived in the evening. The detective nipped at his coffee, thankful about Sakura-san’s refill. Somehow the man knew that he was waiting for the younger student, even though the brunette made it a point to leave almost as soon as his suspect arrived.

He perked up when he heard the bell over the door chime and heard a chuckle from Sakura-san as soon as Kurusu stepped through the door and blew a kiss at him. Goro groaned and hid his blushing face in his arms on the counter while the probably-phantom-thief sat down next to him, radiating an unexpected warmth, considering how cold it was outside. The high-school detective straightened with a huff and looked at a smiling Kurusu. He had hoped that the boy would be less flirty after their first… meeting, but it had only gotten worse. Sakura-san had actually asked him, if they were already officially dating or if ‘Akira-kun’ was still in the wooing phase. It had taken a few seconds to understand the meaning of that question and when he did, he started stuttering something about not dating and the café owner had smirked at the usually eloquent boy and said: “Still the wooing phase then, I see.” And Goro had just blushed profusely before practically running from the grinning man.

What had made the situation even worse was that just as he was stepping out of the door, Kurusu came barrelling into him and the brunette, not having expected the collision fell backwards and was only saved from a hurting backside by the other boys surprisingly quick reflexes. The raven-haired caught him around the waist and pulled the detective against him, all the while grinning mischievously. Goro found out why a second later, when the younger boy opened his mouth and raised his voice so his caretaker could hear him clearly. “Did you see that Boss? He finally fell for me!” Which really, he should’ve known, didn’t make his blush better at all. Neither was the position helping they were still in. The only reason it wasn’t a hug was because the red-eyed boy had caught himself on Kurusu’s, rather trained, chest.

He squeaked a goodbye and winded himself out of his suspects grip before finally dashing for the door and freedom. He still heard Sakura-san’s laughter as he made his way towards the station.

Today though, he had decided to sit through the teasing. This may be, because he had not gotten anything out of the other boy when they visited the café together. It was more likely because his coffee was still half full and he hated wasting a perfectly good cup of coffee when he finally got one. The stuff at the station couldn’t be called coffee, it was more like battery acid with the colour of watered-down hot chocolate. He was weak, okay?

He had just gotten himself together, or at least enough to take another sip of Leblanc’s heavenly coffee, when the baristas phone rung. The youngest in the room smiled at the oldest. “Futaba?” he only got a fond sigh and a “close up the shop for me, will you?” as an answer before he was out the door. The grey-eyed boy chuckled. “So much for our chaperone, eh?” Then he stood and grabbed an apron on the way behind the counter. While he was doing god knows what, Goro swirled the last of his coffee around in his cup and was just deciding to go, being alone with Kurusu for longer than a few minutes had never ended well, the other made it literally impossible to leave. “Want another refill for that?”

And yes. Well. As already established earlier, he was weak.

“I’d love that.” No, he didn’t. It meant he’d have to stay in Kurusu’s presence longer. It was only because of the coffee. Definitely not because of the beaming smile the boy gave him when he got his answer. While the younger one made the coffee, Goro’s unfocused eyes found the darkness outside and thought once more, where the cat was that seemed to follow the black-haired boy everywhere normally. He didn’t voice that question however; In case it would end up being one of these ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’ situations. He was rather glad he didn’t have to see the animal every time he saw Kurusu, he was always pretty sure that the pet could see right into his soul and everything that was wrong with it. It was unsettling.

He jumped slightly when a new cup of coffee was set in front of him but caught himself quickly and thanked the maker with a smile. He got a fond look for his troubles and Kurusu grabbed his own cup and set it down next to Goro’s, before he stripped out of the apron and excused himself to turn the sign on Leblanc’s door. The brunette lifted an eyebrow as he stepped back inside. “Isn’t it too soon to close up?” A small chuckle in combination with: “It is closing time, you know?” made him flush slightly and turn back to his new cup. “I hadn’t realized I’ve stayed so long.” He looked at the black-haired when he sat down next to him again. “It really is no trouble, you know. I appreciate it. Normally you run when I come home, so it is nice to see you staying longer for once.” Goro wanted to disagree but found he couldn’t. He really never stayed long when Kurusu finally came back from whatever he had done that day.

He suddenly felt exposed. Was he supposed to talk to the younger boy? What was he supposed to say? How should he behave? What—His inner rambling was cut off when he heard the pages of a book turn. Slightly surprised, he turned his head to see his main suspect in the case of the Phantom Thieves reading ‘Arsène Lupin’. He didn’t know for a second if he should be relieved that he wasn’t expected to talk or miffed because Kurusu’s attention was elsewhere. He finally settled on relieved because the other thing felt too much like it mattered to him if the other boy took notice of him.

He relaxed a little, and began to slowly drink his coffee, not really in a rush to get away but not entirely comfortable yet, either. At some point, he started to feel almost drowsy and didn’t really notice when his hand was suddenly a lot warmer than it should be or when his head shifted to lie on Kurusu’s shoulder, his eyes only half-open. After a few minutes, and the soothing sound of turning pages, the coffee started to kick in and he realized, that he was sprawled across the other boy’s side, his head in the crook of the others neck and his fingers intertwined with another hand. He blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what he was feeling, but the warmth of another body next to his and the calming rubs on the back of his hand were making the stress of the last few weeks palpable and he slowly descended into a haze of almost-sleeping again.

It only felt like moments later when he was gently shaken. “Akechi. Akechi, wake up, at least for a few minutes.” His eyes fluttered open. He was still lying on Kurusu’s shoulder and he hoped to god he hadn’t drooled. Wait. He was resting where—In the span of a second he sat straight. Getting comfortable with Kurusu was bad. Very, very bad. “I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep there for a minute.” When his companion chuckled, he suddenly felt apprehensive. “Something wrong, Kurusu-kun?” The other boy shook his head. “No, just… a few minutes is good. The trains have stopped running. I thought about waking you in time to take one back to Shibuya, but you looked so peaceful. Want to stay here for the night instead? I can sleep on the couch.”

For the record, Goro still thought, that this was a monumentally terrible idea, but he didn’t really fancy going back by foot and he was tired of resisting the affection he was feeling for the other boy, even if he didn’t like to admit he was feeling any at all.

“I’d like that. Thank you Kurusu-kun.”

**III**

Sometimes Goro questioned the sanity of Kurusu and his friends. Instead of going with his plan of blackmailing his way into the group, which had been a good idea because otherwise his way would have been way too similar to Niijima Makoto’s entering of the group and he shuddered even thinking about that, he had decided to just ask Kurusu. While he could respect her intellect now that she had stopped being such a freaking pushover, and really, she had been, she still annoyed him somewhat. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was able to make Joker, Kurusu’s quite fitting name for the Metaverse, pay attention to her instead of him. Absolutely nothing. He had no idea why she still annoyed him so much, but it was not because of that. Anyway, they had just made it up to the next floor of Sae’s palace, when Sakura’s voice cut through the chatter all around them.

“Hey guys, I think there’s some kind of ballroom on this floor, why not go and check it out? I think all of us need to get away from the fighting a little.” Goro wanted to protest, after all why should they, but before he could offer any kind of objection, the others had already spoken their assent and started to make their way to the last place Goro wanted to be.

When they arrived, they were gobsmacked by how vain it all looked. Really, there was just so much, it reminded the detective a little of those Cathedrals where somebody took about too much money and invested it in marble and Gold and just things nobody needed except maybe to show how much better this place was in comparison to others. Goro hated it. He hated this room and he hated what Shido had done to Sae, the only respectable adult he had met in a long time.

He grimaced at a staircase that looked as if it had been made entirely out of gold and followed the others further into the room. He was just beginning to relax a little, when Ann began to squeal. “Guys, Guys, look! Our clothes are changing!” He looked at her and blinked. She was right. Instead of her normal red formfitting outfit, she was now wearing a red dress which looked exceptionally nice on her. He looked around the group, noting the changes. Niijima was now wearing a dark blue dress, which she obviously approved of, Sakura was wearing a dress similar in length to Ann’s and… he really couldn’t stop looking at Kurusu. Fuck good-looking guys in suits. He was wearing a cravat. Nobody should be able to look dashing with that kind of cravat! And goddammit, but the red of the suit was not helping Goro with not noticing the captivating quality of Kurusu’s eyes.

He didn’t know how long he was unable to look away from their leader. He only knew, that the absolutely inconceivable bastard had the guts to smirk and wink at him, before his attention was drawn elsewhere by Sakamoto who had, unbelievably, mustered up the courage to ask Ann to dance with him. She giggled but took his hand and let herself be led away from the group. The next one to disappear was Sakura, who had taken Yusuke’s offer to mingle. Goro was almost positive, that Kurusu would be the next one, proving to Goro that the boy’s flirtations really had been only that and nothing more, but he was proven wrong. At least partly. It was Kurusu who offered the next dance, but it wasn’t one of the girls he offered his hand to, oh no.

The brunette was getting a bad, and what else could it be with his stomach feeling like someone had released a batch of giant butterflies in it, feeling when Joker didn’t even take a look at the girls and instead made to step in his direction. It only intensified, when he went down on one knee in front of Goro, as if about to propose, and gently took one of the detective’s gloved hands into his own. Still impishly grinning, the boy tugged off the glove and asked: “Would you fancy a dance, honey?”. Goro could almost hear the girls cooing behind them as he blushed. He cleared his throat once, twice, before he was sure that he would be able to speak without his voice cracking.

“It would be an honour, dear,” He had intended to add ‘leader’ to the end of that sentence, but Joker didn’t let him get any further than ‘dear’ before pressing a burning kiss to the back of his ungloved hand and stealing the rest of his sentence together with his rational thought.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

**IV**

It was several days after the ballroom incident. Goro hadn’t been able to look at the other boy for quite some time without blushing to the roots of his hair, every time reminded of the kiss to the back of his hand which had still burned long after the black-haired boys’ lips had left the spot. Not even washing his hands with almost scalding water had gotten rid of the feeling Kurusu had left there, which was a little worrying to Goro.

Luckily, or maybe not at this point the detective wasn’t even sure anymore, nothing special had happened since then. Kurusu was back to the normal flirtations, and how he could call them normal was still a mystery to the brunette, he hadn’t stopped blushing at all after all, and no more inappropriate gestures had been initiated. Goro had also started to tell himself to stop being so stupid, he really couldn’t allow himself to get overly comfortable with the other. A small voice in the back of his head had lately started to say that it was too late for that, that he was already trapped and as much as Goro tried to shove it to the back of his mind, it had gotten stronger almost each day, reminding him of the fact that he had slept in Kurusu’s bed, that he had been comforted by the smell of it, that he had fallen asleep _on_ the boy for gods sake, that he had let the other boy hold and kiss his bare hand.

Goro loved denial. He hated being reminded that it wasn’t something that he could do forever. He really, really hated it. Sadly, he had realized lately, that the once small voice was going to convince him one day not so far off.

He wondered why he was always thinking about these things in Leblanc, shortly before Kurusu came home. He wondered why the hell Sakura-san had left the café already, when his charge was not back yet. And then he wondered since when Kurusu sat next to him, looking as if Goro was a hot cup of tea on a bleak and rainy day. He started. “Kurusu? Since when have you been here?”

A silence followed, in which the older one realized that he had just said that aloud and proceeded to blush so heavily he could almost feel steam rising from his own head. Then he heard a quiet chuckle. “You’re really cute like that, you know?” And really, Goro should’ve known that Kurusu wasn’t going to help with cooling down his heated face, the boy liked to make him blush way too often for that.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, when do you want to go next? To the palace I mean.” The other boy just watched him for a while and just as he began to squirm answered: “Tomorrow or the day after that probably, I want to get this done, but don’t want to endanger anyone more than I have to by being inconsiderate.” The black-haired gave him a small smile. Then he stood and went to the small kitchen in the back. “Do you want some curry? I’m pretty sure the only substance you’ve lived on today is coffee and that really is not healthy, you know? You are too skinny as it is.”

Goro was hungry, but just as he was about to refuse, his mind screaming something about ‘ABORT MISSION, HE’S BEING DOMESTIC!’ a plate was already put in front of him and Kurusu came back to the seat next to his, already speaking again. “I really doubt your ability to take care of yourself. Sometimes I just want to make you a bento and visit you at the station so I can be sure that you really eat.” When the detective started to protest: “Kurusu-kun, that really isn’t—” he was rudely interrupted. “Nope, I’m not hearing it, Crow. Don’t think I didn’t hear your stomach grumble when I asked if you wanted something, my hearing is better than most people expect. And now stop worrying me and yourself and eat.” He ended his almost-scolding and Goro had already started to open his mouth again, when Kurusu leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

The words he was sure had just been on the tip of his tongue were now a garbled mess inside his head which he couldn’t make any sense of and so, instead of giving the younger boy a piece of his mind, he made a strangled sound and stared at the curry.

It took some time before he was able to lift the spoon and actually eat.

That was the first time Goro remembered someone getting so close to him. It definitely was the first time someone had kissed him on the cheek.

**V**

It was literally impossible for Goro to spend one day without thinking of his—of Kurusu. When he saw the boy he was reminded of the tingling in his cheek, when he was writing reports, he was reminded of the boy talking about making Goro a bento, and that train of thought always stopped at the evening at Leblanc where he had gotten so close—anyway. Point is, the detective couldn’t stop thinking about the raven-haired leader of the Phantom Thieves, which meant that he was daydreaming too much, which meant that he got nothing done during, well, the day, which meant that he had to do it at night instead, which, together with his nightmares, resulted in such a high amount of lacking sleep that he didn’t dare go to Leblanc out of the fear that he would fall asleep there again. He couldn’t risk Kurusu getting any closer. His walls were already crumbling and Goro had absolutely no desire to set his last defences, wooden barricades to be precise, on fire.

When he, after the third day with barely any sleep, made his way home he didn’t realize he had stepped into the wrong train until the announcement ‘Yongen-Jaya’ came and he automatically stepped outside. Only when he was already standing in front of the café did he realize where he had gone.

He wanted to slap himself, but he had the growing suspicion that he would knock himself out in the process and would most probably look like a lunatic to everyone who saw him do it. To make matters even worse though, it seemed as if Sakura-san had left the shop entirely to the reason for his lack of sleep and the blurry shape of a black mop on top of a blurry body was actually coming in his direction, no doubt intending to open the door for him.

He willed himself not to run away. When the door of Leblanc actually opened, he was greeted with a bright grin and suddenly he wondered why he hadn’t come here earlier. He was so obviously welcomed here, that it almost hurt thinking about it. Not to mention the fact that this beautiful boy who showered him in affection again and again was originally intended as a stepping stone for—but no reason thinking about it now, not when he had already decided to ask the group for a favour as soon as they had finished with Sae’s palace instead of delivering Joker to his definite demise.

With a grateful smile he stepped through the now open doorway and took his usual seat at the bar. Kurusu stepped behind the counter again and started to fiddle with the coffeemaker before disappearing into the kitchen again. Goro heard a pot being opened and smelled the curry from a few days ago. He didn’t remember if he had any warm meal the last three days and so, instead of protesting as he did the last time, he just shot a warm smile at the boy and started eating.

It was slow process, and with every bite he took the detective felt better. He ignored that the tiredness crept up to him ever so slowly and only concentrated on the warm feeling that spread throughout his body. When he finally finished his plate, he was sluggish and swayed on the stool. Kurusu took one look at him before asking: “Want to borrow my bed again?”

Goro didn’t even care enough to think about the consequences anymore, he just wanted to finally get a few hours of sleep. He nodded and stood before he half-wobbled, half staggered to the stairs. He felt the other boy come up behind him and put a steadying hand on his back. “Come on, let’s get you tucked in then.” The brunette didn’t really have the energy to nod anymore, so he just let himself be led upstairs. He was turned around and pushed down to sit on the bed. He couldn’t even ask what the black-haired boy was doing before his blazer was tugged off, and his gloves followed. Next were his shoes which were put aside and finally Kurusu moved him to lay down properly. He felt the covers being tugged over him and only sighed and borrowed deeper into the pillow.

Before his consciousness could descend into obliviousness completely however, he felt a soft press of lips on his forehead. He pushed into the gesture for a moment, before the lips pulled away with a low chuckle and Goro sunk into darkness.

**VI**

Goro was woken by light hitting his closed eyelids, which was very weird, because

he always made sure that his blinds were closed when he went to bed. Trying to ignore the light for now anyway he turned his head into the pillow and was assaulted by the smell of coffee and mint, which was firstly, a curious, but surprisingly comforting mix, and secondly definitely not how his pillow smelt. Though he did find the smell familiar, now only to find out where exactly he knew it from.

It turned out he didn’t have to think about it, though he really did he just couldn’t focus enough to reach a conclusion, because suddenly he heard Kurusu’s voice. “Hey, already awake?” He turned his head, blinked a few times to get his eyes accustomed to the light in the room and then focused on the boy’s face. “Kurusu, what—” He didn’t get any further before it all rushed back into his head, the sleeplessness, the accidental visit of Leblanc, having curry again, which only served to remind him of the kiss on his cheek again, almost falling asleep sitting up and finally being tucked into bed and… Oh god, it was never going to end was it. He flushed as he remembered being kissed on the forehead and actually finding the whole situation soothing instead of peculiar.

He turned his head back into the pillow and whined. Kurusu only chuckled, which didn’t really help Goro like, at all. “Now I’ve stolen your bed twice already! You can’t always let me do that!” But all he got for his troubles, and guilt, was a beaming grin. “How about you get up then! You’ve slept so long you must be starving!”

A growl that turned Goro even redder confirmed the insufferable guy’s suspicion. “See, it’s time to get up!” And with that he kissed the baffled detective on the nose, whirled around and went down the stairs to the café, humming a song Goro wasn’t entirely sure he knew.

**VII**

He didn’t know how he had lived through that day to be honest. Sakura-san kept giving him suspicious looks, Kurusu winked at him basically every time he got the chance to and when he didn’t do that, he blew kisses all over the place. Goro was pretty sure he would have imploded if it had been possible. Sadly, he couldn’t implode, so his face never stopped cooling down, which meant he wasn’t able to think properly. Not even a little. It was infuriating or would’ve been if he hadn’t been somewhat flattered at the same time, which was a little freaky, because why should he feel flattered it was not like he _liked_ the boy or anything. At least he was pretty sure that he didn’t. Probably. Maybe. Possibly. Oh God. Why was this his life?

He was just finishing up with the food, when Akira stepped up to him. “Err, I don’t want to sound judgmental or anything, but do you want to leave wearing the clothes you slept in? Because, I could lend you something.” When he saw Goro’s blank stare he fidgeted. “Only if you want of course, I have nothing as fancy as you after all.” When the blank stare didn’t fade, he waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello, earth to Akechi.” No reaction. “Akechi.” A blink. “Goro.” Finally, the boy moved. He turned to face Akira properly, before taking a deep breath. “Did you just offer your clothes to me?” The other boy grinned. “Yep, that. Do you want some? Just thought I’d mention it would be okay, because your shirt is really wrinkled. Thought you might want to change.” And really, what could the brunette say to that? He nodded.

The black-haired grinned at him. Then his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled upstairs again, the place of Goro’s Eternal Doom if you asked him. A pair of jeans was shoved at him, as was a red hoodie. “We’re about the same height, so the things should fit. I’m just going to make some coffee while you change, just come down as soon as you’re ready, yeah?” And with that the leader of the Phantom Thieves turned on his heel and skipped down the stairs, leaving a befuddled young man behind.

After a few moments, he just shrugged and began to unbutton his shirt. It really was quite rumpled, and he quickly said a quiet thanks to Kurusu for noticing it before Goro went out and was caught by people who thought they knew him and wanted to either get his autograph or beat him up. What if someone took a picture?

He slipped the hoodie over his head and immediately felt better. How or why Kurusu did this he had absolutely no idea. It didn’t really matter to him though, considering that the pullover was soft and smelt like the other boy and generally made Goro want to curl up and never move ever again. It was a little bigger than the detective would have chosen it, but somehow it just made him feel better right then. When the unmistakeable smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air, he was reminded of the fact that he could not stay in that exact place forever and still needed to change into the jeans, so he hurried to trade his usual trousers against the ones Kurusu gave him.

When he went down to get the promised coffee he was awaited by an almost glowing boy and his now even more suspicious looking caretaker. He sat down and smiled at Kurusu, who grinned back and set Goro’s cup down. Then he gave him a quick peck on the lips, which basically shut the brunette down entirely, before he made himself a cup. Sakura-san was just standing there, looking at the detective with both eyebrows raised while the poor boy could do nothing except for staring uncomprehendingly at the coffee.

The damn thief had just stolen his first kiss!


End file.
